


Летнее Солнцестояние

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Lesbian Sex, Nuns, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, faerie - Freeform, монахиня, секс между монахинями, фейри - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Действие происходит в сеттинге "Паладинских баек". Ретеллинг старой известной сказки
Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Летнее Солнцестояние

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вызывали?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487836) by [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020), [Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov). 



Монастырская жизнь тосклива. Вставать до зари на молитву, потом — скромный завтрак, работа... опять общая молитва, второй завтрак, снова работа... и так целый день. Только после обедни есть два часа на отдых, и после вечерни монахиня может быть предоставлена сама себе. Джулия использовала это время просто для того, чтобы отоспаться. Она была прилежной во всём, истовой на молитве, старательной в работе. В любой работе. Она покорно чистила котлы на кухне и выгребала навоз из коровника, полола грядки и собирала в саду фрукты, работала на винном прессе и в маслобойне. Потом ей это надоело, и она сказала настоятельнице, что умеет рисовать. Та отвела Джулию в иконописную мастерскую, где сестра-мастерица испробовала ее умение, и сказала, что девушка действительно ко многому способна. Джулию отправили в скрипторий — реставрировать и перерисовывать из старинных рукописных книг миниатюры. Монастырь Девы в Астурио славился богатейшим собранием старых и редких книг, но монахини очень неохотно пускали в свою библиотеку ученых мэтров. Мало кому удавалось получить разрешение поработать с раритетами. Но не так давно аббатиса решила издать большой альбом с миниатюрами из этих раритетов, для чего и приглашали посвященных, умеющих хорошо рисовать. Джулия попала под начало посвященной Бланки Сарриера, известной исследовательницы старых рукописей, и с удовольствием погрузилась в кропотливую, сложную, но интересную работу. Работу, которая занимала мысли и позволяла не думать. Почти не думать...

Но в свободное время, даже несмотря на то, что Джулия старалась спать (чтобы не думать), мысли думались всё равно.

Ей было восемнадцать лет, и сейчас она бы вела совсем другую жизнь, если бы... Если бы отец ее был жив и при памяти. Нет, так-то барон Арансини до самой смерти был вроде бы при памяти... для тех, кто плохо знал его. Для чужих ничего не изменилось с того дня, как Леонелло Арансини женился второй раз на красивой доминской вдове. Но для его дочери изменилось всё, как только родился у мачехи сын. Отец не обращал на нее никакого внимания, как будто Джулии не существовало... Впрочем, когда со дня ее пятнадцатилетия начали появляться свахи с брачными предложениями для Джулии, барон Леонелло о дочери вспомнил и велел позвать ее. Прошло два года, как он женился на Марианне Сальпицци, а плясать под ее дудку он начал сразу, словно был околдован. За те два года, что он не видел дочери, для Джулии многое изменилось. Сначала Джулию выселили из ее покоев во флигель, потом у нее отобрали горничную, затем — белых дельпонтийских рысаков и миленькую карету в виде золоченой тыковки, потом верховую лошадь... последней мачеха забрала у нее шкатулку с украшениями, и у Джулии не осталось ничего. Новых платьев ей не шили, а она продолжала расти, и прошлогодние платья сделались короткими, а вскоре — и в груди тесными. К ней почему-то перестали приезжать в гости дети соседей и вассалов барона, а когда Джулия пожаловалась, что никто не убирает в ее комнатах, мачеха только зло посмеялась и велела идти на кухню за метлой и шваброй, и убирать самой. Джулия расплакалась, но делать было нечего: старых слуг мачеха всех уже выгнала, а новые слушали только ее, и никто не стал помогать Джулии прибираться в ее комнатках. А стоило ей взяться за метлу, как вскоре ей пришлось и посуду за собой мыть, и стирать, и камины в своем флигеле чистить. Позвали ее к отцу как раз когда она чистила камин, и не дали времени переодеться в чистое.

Сама Джулия отца за два года тоже впервые увидела. И ужаснулась тому, как быстро он из вполне крепкого и красивого мужчины зрелых лет превратился в расплывшегося, вялого и рыхлого старика со слюнявым ртом.

Барон, увидев Джулию, прошамкал, роняя изо рта крошки пирожного:

— Это что за замарашка? Марианна, слуги совсем распустились, позволяют себе являться в наши покои в таком виде!

Мачеха, вся пышущая красотой, здоровьем и сытой удовлетворенностью, обмахнулась веером и томно ответила:

— Ах, что ты, дорогой Леонелло, это же Джулия. Ты ее хотел видеть.

Барон с прихлебыванием запил пирожное бокалом вина и уставился осовелыми глазами на Джулию. Ей захотелось плакать, но она сдержалась.

— Джулия? Тьфу. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, если она в мамашку свою пошла.

Услышав это, Джулия на миг потеряла дар речи. Отец совсем с ума сошел? Он же так любил мать, как он может так говорить о ней?

— Ты! — барон ткнул в ее сторону пальцем. — Ко мне свахи приходят, твоей руки просят для... неважно, для кого, потому как замуж ты не пойдешь, нечего позор по благородным семьям разносить.

Джулия поморгала в диком недоумении:

— Простите, батюшка, но... какой позор?

— Молчи, ублюдок! Какой я тебе батюшка? — взревел барон, брызгая слюной. — Что удумала — моей дочерью назваться!

Джулия не выдержала, и расплакалась от унижения и несправедливой, непонятной обиды. Мачеха брезгливо бросила ей измятый шелковый платок:

— Утрись, замарашка. Твоя мать прижила тебя с бродячим артистом, и посмела выдать тебя за баронскую дочь.

— Что? Как... как так?.. — потрясенно пробормотала Джулия. Это был какой-то жуткий сон, не может же быть, чтобы всё это происходило на самом деле. Не может. Это не ее отец, это какой-то чужой человек, зачем она здесь?

— Как так? — передразнила ее мачеха. Она явно наслаждалась происходящим, и Джулия, поймав ее холодный взгляд, вздрогнула. — Очень просто. Грех супружеской измены скрыть захотела. А барон был так добр и так ей верил, что даже проверку проводить не стал, признал тебя своей. Но правда-то — как игла в мешке, не утаишь. Ты не похожа на дона Леонелло, и на мать свою тоже не особенно смахиваешь. Вчера нам прислали заключение о проверке по крови твоего родства с доном Леонелло. Ты — не его дочь.

Джулия стиснула кулачки так, что ногти впились в ладони. Хотелось сдохнуть. Но вместо того она твердо (даже сама удивилась) сказала:

— Пусть даже и так. Но я всё равно дочь своей матери, и наследую ей, дон Леонелло, — она посмотрела в лицо барону. — Отдайте мне моё немалое наследство, и я покину Кастель Арансини.

— И пойдешь разносить позор? — плюнул барон. — Не будет этого. В монастырь, сука ублюдочная! Так и быть, сделаю за тебя взнос из твоего наследства. Остальное пойдет вместо компенсации за бесчестие и обман! Проваливай к себе, и чтобы я тебя больше никогда не видел! Марианна, вели мне подать гербовую бумагу, чернила и печать!!! И пусть эту девку сторожат хорошенько, чтоб сбежать не вздумала!

Мачеха улыбнулась, торжествующе глядя на Джулию, неторопливо встала, прошла через гостиную и передала слугам приказ. Джулия на негнущихся ногах ушла из гостиной, добрела до своего флигелька и упала в спаленке на кровать. И только тогда дала волю слезам.

Осознавать, что отец ее предал... а сначала предала мать, прижив ее от чужого... было горько. И может, и правда лучше ей уйти в монастырь?

В Пекорино нет монастырей Девы — не те здесь нравы. Очень немногие из пекоринцев дают обеты целомудрия и посвящают жизнь служению суровой и требовательной богине. Поэтому на следующий день Джулию увезли в соседнюю Сальму, в округ Астурио, в тамошний монастырь. Настоятельница неохотно приняла ее — главным образом потому, что она пекоринка. Но Джулия в приватной беседе сказала ей, что всё равно деваться некуда, она незаконнорожденная, и если кто узнает — позор для семьи. Потому лучше ей посвятить жизнь служению.

Джулия стала послушницей в шестнадцать, и два года жила уже в монастыре. За это время пришла весть о смерти отца, и о том, что мачеха назначена опекуншей наследника титула и домена. Скоро пора приносить обеты, и пути назад не будет. Ей даже начала нравиться монастырская жизнь: по крайней мере здесь к ней относятся как ко всем, ее ценят за смиренность и трудолюбие, уважают за умение рисовать и способность часами кропотливо сидеть над реставрацией какой-нибудь старинной миниатюры. Но тело... юное, здоровое и полное жизни тело требовало своего. Хотелось любви, да что там, просто плотского удовольствия, хотелось изведать того, чего она еще не знала, но очень желала. Ночами она пальцами ласкала себя, но это приносило лишь временную, неполную разрядку, и оставляло чувство неудовлетворенности и опустошенности. Потому днем Джулия погружалась в работу. Перерисовка миниатюр была делом сложным, а сестра Бланка была слишком строга, чтобы можно было позволить себе думать за работой о постороннем. Иногда, правда, думалось о самой Бланке. Джулия не могла понять, почему эта красивая, статная женщина, так много знающая об искусстве миниатюр и о старинных книгах, владеющая двумя десятками языков старых и новых, при этом была монахиней с обетом целомудрия. Бланка как-то к слову упомянула, что принесла обеты в двадцать три, и что у нее магистерская степень по истории книжного дела. Сейчас ей было примерно лет около сорока, может чуть больше. Значит, она почти двадцать лет — монахиня. Джулия не могла понять, как ее угораздило стать посвященной Девы. Сама девушка собиралась принести обеты только лишь потому, что не видела для себя другой возможности спокойно жить и не позорить семью... А вдруг у Бланки — так же?.. Во всяком случае, строгая монахиня, узнав вкратце историю Джулии, явно сочувствовала ей.

Сегодня Джулия занялась старой рукописной летописью. Летопись была на старосальмийском, потому непонятной, разве что отдельные слова, зато миниатюры в ней оказались очень хорошие, но, к сожалению, от времени выцветшие. Джулия рассматривала их, не решаясь взяться за реставрацию — было страшновато. Слишком тонкие линии, слишком вычурные рисунки, легко можно испортить.

— Чудесные миниатюры, не правда ли? — раздался за спиной голос сестры Бланки. Она говорила с Джулией по-фартальски, хотя за два года в сальмийском монастыре девушка неплохо понимала разговорный сальмийский. Акцент у сестры Бланки был тягучий, звучный, его можно было нанизывать, как бусины, и Джулии очень нравилось, как она произносит ударные слоги — не усиливая их, а растягивая и повышая тон.

— О да, сестра Бланка, — отозвалась девушка. — Я даже боюсь за них браться...

Бланка наклонилась, глядя на летопись через ее плечо. Ее белокурая коса выпала из-под головного покрова и, щекотнув Джулию по уху, свесилась к рукописи. Она не стала ее убирать, протянула руку, и провела кончиком пальца по тонким линиям миниатюры:

— Очень старинная работа. Пергамент слишком высох, современные краски на него лягут плохо, расплывутся. Придется делать по давнему рецепту... подставь-ка лупу.

Она наклонилась ниже, прижавшись к спине девушки. Джулия взяла лупу и навела ее на рисунок, чувствуя спиной мягкую округлую грудь Бланки. Почему-то от этого ощущения вдруг стало горячо внизу живота. А Бланка, как ни в чем не бывало, рассматривала рисунок сквозь лупу:

— О, да. Краски простого состава... но в нынешние времена ими уже никто не пользуется. Впрочем, в Гондомарской Обители есть мастера, которые смогут сделать такие краски для нас. Завтра напишу им.

Бланка наконец выпрямилась, обошла столик и встала перед Джулией. Постояла, заложив руки за спину и разглядывая девушку странным взглядом. Потом чуть наклонилась вперед:

— Краски приготовят и привезут только к концу недели. Так что ты отложи пока эту рукопись и займись вон той... — она показала на верхний фолиант в большой стопке на столе у окна. Джулия послушно положила летопись на стоящую рядом со столиком рабочую этажерочку, встала, чтобы пойти за указанным фолиантом, и Бланка вдруг оказалась прямо перед ней, вплотную, Джулия почувствовала ее дыхание на своем лице. Мята и, кажется, гвоздика. "Хороший зубной порошок", — отстраненно мелькнула мысль у Джулии, а Бланка резко подалась вперед, слегка толкнула ее бедрами, и девушка с маху села на свой столик, сдвинув попой в сторону ящичек с красками и кистями. На пол полетели листы бумаги с карандашными перерисовками миниатюр. Лицо Бланки было очень близко, ее губы почти касались губ Джулии:

— До обедни еще есть время.

— На что?.. — прошептала Джулия, дрожа от такой необычной близости. Бланка опустила вниз руку и задрала ее рясу до пояса, скользнула пальцами по ее бедру.

— Что же ты не носишь панталоны? — чуть удивленно спросила сестра Бланка. Джулия, краснея, прошептала еще тише:

— Очень жарко...

И правда, июнь был невероятно жарким, каждую ночь шел дождь и потом весь день парило, и так уже две недели. Монахини и послушницы маялись от духоты, и, как Джулия подозревала, нижнего белья не носил почти никто. Во всяком случае на веревках возле прачечной уж неделю как сушились только нижние хитоны и верхние рясы, а панталон что-то она там не видала.

— А будет жарче, — улыбнулась Бланка, раздвинула ее бедра и оказалась между ними, прижалась к ней, запустив одну руку под рясу и добравшись до груди, а вторую положив на затылок. И одновременно накрыла ее губы своими, а ладонью — девичью грудь. Девушка охнула в ее властный, мягкий и требовательный рот, раскрыла губы навстречу ее языку. Ладонь на ее груди легонько сжалась, покачалась туда-сюда, пальцы чуточку сжали сосок. Язык Бланки проник в ее рот, губы были настойчивы, и Джулия неловко начала им отвечать. Правая рука Бланки гуляла под тонкой рясой по Джулииным грудям, лаская то одну, то другую. Девушка чувствовала, что ее соски становятся твердыми, а между ног словно распускается огненный цветок. И вдруг рука Бланки быстро проскользила вниз, нырнула между ног, а сама Бланка прижалась еще теснее, так, что Джулия почувствовала твердость ее сосков через два слоя одежды. Пальцы Бланки раздвинули складки лона, нажали на горошинку между ними, Джулия вскрикнула приглушенно, чувствуя, как огонь между ног становится горячей влагой, как набухает там всё, подчиняясь магии пальцев, куда более умелых и опытных, чем ее собственные. Она несмело просунула руку так, чтобы коснуться груди Бланки хотя бы сквозь одежду, нащупала пуговицы рясы и принялась их расстегивать. Деревянные пуговицы поддавались плохо, но Джулия очень хотела их расстегнуть, и наконец сумела это сделать.

У Бланки под рясой тоже не было ничего, даже тонкого нижнего хитона. Жара и духота...

Грудь у нее оказалась крупной, но упругой, несмотря на сорокалетний возраст. Джулия неловко накрыла ее ладонью, чуть сжала, как-то вдруг поняв, что делает как надо. Рука Бланки исчезла с ее затылка и переместилась ниже, на шею, потом проникла за ворот, проскользнула вперед и быстро расстегнула пуговицы, обнажив грудь. Теперь они касались друг друга голой грудью, не прекращая целоваться, а пальцы Бланки между ног Джулии начали скользить по влажному лону, прижимая горошинку удовольствия, уже твердую и крупную, раздвигая лепестки плоти за ней и проникая дальше, касаясь узкого, девственного входа пока еще самыми кончиками, но с каждым движением становясь всё настойчивее. Джулия уже стонала, не сдерживаясь, и хотела только одного: чтобы Бланка не останавливалась. Такого девушка еще никогда не испытывала, и это... то, что Бланка делала там, между ее ног, было совсем не похоже на унылые попытки самоудовлетворяться по ночам.

Два пальца монахини теперь входили глубже, они нащупали отверстие в девственной плеве, проникли в него кончиками и больше не выходили, двигались в нем нежно и мягко, растягивая эту дырочку осторожно, чтобы не порвать ее. Джулии уже было всё равно, порвут ее сейчас или нет — какая разница? Девственность не в плеве, а в том, входил ли в нее мужчина или нет. Сестра Бланка определенно мужчиной не была, так что пусть делает что хочет. Если бы Джулия не ушла послушницей в монастырь, она бы уже давно рассталась с девственностью в любовных забавах, каким предавались все пекоринцы с шестнадцати (а многие и с пятнадцати) лет. На ее родине нравы были очень легкими, и за молодыми людьми никто в этом вопросе не следил, главным было — не наплодить внебрачных детей, но как раз об этом родители очень хорошо заботились, выдавая подросткам защитные амулеты... Пристойные родители, а не то... не то что барон и мачеха.

Однако Бланка, похоже, не собиралась рвать ее, она была очень нежна, и очень опытна... ее ловкие пальцы растянули узкое отверстие достаточно для того, чтобы входить в него почти без сопротивления. И теперь они, скользя по лону, входили и выходили быстрыми, точными и неимоверно сладостными движениями, от которых Джулию аж подбрасывало на столике, он угрожающе скрипел и качался. И Джулия боялась двух вещей: что столик развалится, и что сейчас кто-нибудь войдет в скрипторий. Но входить было некому: все были заняты послушанием и работами до самой обедни, а до обедни еще далеко, еще дважды должен колокол отбить часы...

Джулия попыталась просунуть руку между ног Бланки, и это ей удалось. Она принялась мять там всё, до чего дотягивалась, почувствовала влагу и жар, и тут вдруг ее накрыло так, что она выгнулась назад, оторвавшись от губ Бланки, задышала глубоко, хрипло и часто, а по телу от лона вверх и вниз били горячие, сладкие волны, сотрясавшие ее с ног до головы. А пальцы Бланки не останавливались, двигались и двигались внутри Джулии, заставляя девушку извиваться в безумном наслаждении. Бланка остановилась только тогда, когда Джулия содрогнулась в оргазме в третий раз, она выдернула пальцы из Джулии, схватила ее за руку и точно направила ее, наделась на ее пальцы, застонала, прижалась к девушке так, что навалилась на нее, и они обе теперь лежали на столике. Опираясь локтями на столешницу и на изрисованные листы, Бланка прошептала:

— Сильнее, еще сильнее!!!

И Джулия послушалась. Она это делала неумело, неловко... наверное. Но не боялась — ее два пальца входили в Бланку легко, и девушка поняла, что та уже давно рассталась с физическим признаком девственности. Поддавшись какому-то наитию, Джулия сложила три пальца, сунула их как могла глубже, и задвигала внутри, словно кого-то подзывала. Это заставило Бланку на ней стонать, закусив рукав рясы, содрогаться и подбрасывать бедра навстречу ее руке.

Джулия не могла бы сказать, сколько это длилось, но Бланка наконец обмякла на ней и прошептала:

— Всё. Довольно на сегодня... Теперь иди, смени рясу, эта безобразно мокрая... и отдохни немного. А после обедни, не забудь — тебе работать с фолиантом, тем, что лежит на столе у окна, верхний в стопке.

Она встала с Джулии, оправила рясу, застегнула все пуговицы и добавила:

— Тебе будет интересно.

В своей келье Джулия стянула и правда промокшую от пота и любовной влаги рясу, бросила ее в корзину к грязному белью. Намочила полотенце и хорошенько обтерлась, всё еще вздрагивая от угасающих волн удовольствия. Потом прилегла на кровать и задумалась.

Никакого стыда по поводу случившегося она не испытывала — сестрам Девы не запрещено любиться ни со светскими женщинами, ни друг с другом, ни с послушницами, лишь бы не в ущерб служению. Мужчины были под строжайшим запретом, настолько, что сестрам по возможности предписывалось избегать любых их прикосновений. Посещать лекарей-мужчин можно только если эти лекари — посвященные Девы или Матери. Общаться с мужчинами не запрещалось, но многие монахини сами избегали любого общения с ними, даже с родственниками. В монастырях все работы делали женщины, мужчин приглашали только если не было нужных специалисток. Так что в монастырских стенах можно было прожить всю жизнь после принесения обетов и ни разу не увидеть мужчины, если только, конечно, при монастыре не было известного храма, в который местное население приходило на праздничные, пятничные и седмичные службы. Не удивительно, что монахини и послушницы частенько любились друг с другом. Возможно, сестра Бланка была из тех, кто по природе своей склонен любить женщин, а не мужчин, а семья давила на нее, требуя выйти замуж, и потому она ушла в монастырь. Джулия припомнила родословие сальмийских донов — не так давно перерисовывала буквицы из старых родословных таблиц. Доны Сарриера входили в первый десяток в длинном списке сальмийской аристократии, считались одними из знатнейших в Сальме. Возможно, Бланка была старшей — или единственной дочерью, и ей пришлось бы выйти замуж, рано или поздно. Джулия подозревала, что какая-нибудь другая бы на месте Бланки так и сделала, выполнила бы долг перед родом, а потом жила бы с тайными любовницами. Но Бланка была слишком прямой и честной, и на компромиссы идти не хотела. Поступила так, как сочла правильным и нужным. И теперь она была уважаема сестрами в служении, очень известна в научном мире и... вполне довольна жизнью. Джулия вспомнила ее умелые ласки и почувствовала, что краснеет — от удовольствия и смущения. Думать о том, со сколькими своими подчиненными так любилась сестра Бланка, не хотелось... да и зачем. Если бы Джулия сказала ей "нет", Бланка бы послушалась, девушка это понимала очень хорошо. Так что бурные любовные радости на рабочем столике случились, в общем-то, с полного согласия Джулии. Интересно, как будет дальше? Вряд ли теперь каждый день ее будут так упоительно... трахать, да, вот верное слово, — в библиотечной мастерской. Даже если это останется всего лишь одним случаем, какая разница? Джулия была ей благодарна всё равно, за удовольствие и за то, что та открыла для нее эту дверь.

Прозвучал удар колокола — до обедни остался час. Джулия вздохнула, встала с кровати, чувствуя в теле сладкую истому, надела старенькую рясу и, прихватив корзину с грязным, пошла к прачечной — монахини и послушницы стирали свою одежду сами. Хорошо хоть здесь не надо было гнуть спину над корытом и стиральной доской: в прачечной были большие бочки с колотушками внутри и приводными колесами снаружи. Достаточно было положить белье в бочку, залить туда мыльный раствор, закрыть крышку и ногами минут сорок покрутить колесо, потом выдернуть снизу пробку, слить мыльную воду и налить чистую, и опять крутить колесо, выполаскивая белье. Чтобы насельницам монастыря не было скучно заниматься стиркой, уставом было предписано во время кручения колеса читать молитвы или петь псалмы.

После обедни Джулия вернулась в скрипторий. Сейчас июнь, Солнцестояние только завтра — самый длинный день в году. И самая короткая ночь — сегодня. Солнце заходит поздно, в мастерской светло и можно сидеть вплоть до девятого часа, а если зажечь светошары — так и до самого повечерия. И никого нет — сестры и послушницы заняты сбором душистых летних трав и цветов и приготовлениями к завтрашней праздничной службе. В мастерских только те, кому предписано там работать. Три женщины, работавшие в библиотечном скриптории вместе с Джулией, сейчас уехали по делам в другие монастыри, и никто не помешает... если вдруг сестра Бланка захочет... снова.

Сестры Бланки в скриптории не было, но была ее записка на рабочем столике Джулии: "Уехала в Гондомар за красками. Поработай с таллианской рукописью, что у окна верхняя в стопке". Девушка удивилась такой настойчивости сестры Бланки — это ведь она уже в третий раз указывает ей на ту книгу. Интересно почему. Бланке срочно нужно для научного труда? Или тут что-то другое?.. Помнится, она сказала, что Джулии будет очень интересно.

Девушка перетащила тяжелую книгу на свой столик. Она уже видела, что это была книга светская, причем очень старая, еще дофартальских времен. До Принятия Откровения. Когда она открыла невзрачную, потрескавшуюся обложку, увидела потускневшую от времени надпись старой таллой: "Фейские Дворы, благородным семьям Апелайи покровительствующие". Апелайей раньше называлась провинция Пекорино. Джулия заинтересовалась книгой. Ведь и правда, с давних времен считалось, что у каждого знатного рода Пекорино есть свой фейри-покровитель... которого можно позвать и попросить о помощи — согласно старинному договору. Не то чтобы Джулия стала звать и просить о помощи — да и какой? — но было любопытно. Ведь даже если она не дочь барона Арансини, но уж своей матери она точно дочь, а род баронов Эсперанци был не менее древним, и должен был иметь своего покровителя.

Книга изобиловала замечательными миниатюрами, изображавшими различных фейри, и эти миниатюры требовалось бы обновить... или хотя бы перерисовать. Джулия принесла из шкафчика с материалами пачку бумаги, начала было перерисовывать первую же миниатюру, но быстро отложила карандаш. Текст книги оказался интереснее. Она была построена по алфавитному списку, а не по степени знатности пекоринских семейств, да и то — с тех времен многое изменилось, и многие роды, бывшие в таллианскую эпоху знатными и высокими, пришли в упадок, а некоторые и пресеклись. Арансини первыми попались Джулии на глаза. Род в таллианские времена назывался Арансия, и входил в число пяти великих домов Апелайи. В этой книге Арансия были посвящены аж четыре страницы, и девушка любопытства ради решила их почитать. Старую таллу она знала хорошо — при жизни матери ее начали было учить всему, что положено знать юной пекоринской аристократке, а в монастыре аббатиса решила, что образование должно быть завершено, и девушку учили вместе с остальными послушницами и девушками-пансионерками, жившими в монастыре до совершеннолетия именно для того, чтобы получить образование. Джулия подозревала, что во многом монастырское образование было куда как получше, чем светское, которое она могла бы получить, если бы мачеха и отец захотели ее учить...

При более внимательном рассмотрении оказалось, что книга не совсем алфавитная. По алфавиту шли не семейства, а группы семейств — в соответствии с тем, кто именно из фейри им покровительствовал. Первый раздел книги был посвящен домам, заключившим договор с фейри Двора Кернунна. Культ Кернунна в дофартальскую эпоху был в Пекорино... в Апелайе, точнее, широко распространен, как впрочем и во всей Таллианской империи. Но в Апелайе были, можно сказать, основные места поклонения. Неудивительно, что знатные семьи выбирали сидов из этого двора своими покровителями. Чем знатнее был род, тем выше в иерархии Двора стоял и его покровитель. Предкам маркизов Пекорини, например, покровительствовал сам Кернунн. Арансия же считали своей покровительницей принцессу Двора, дочь Кернунна Аэнаньи. Да, в старые времена род барона стоял высоко, не то что нынче. Джулия перевернула страницу, и ей открылась большая иллюстрация, на всю страницу, изображающая принцессу сидов. Она в очень соблазнительной позе стояла между двух камней с древними рельефами, и была одета лишь в маску с рогами серны и в украшения. Джулия залюбовалась рисунком — такие тонкие, выверенные линии, мягкие обводы, и... страсть и буйство жизни. Как будто древний художник рисовал прекрасную сиду с натуры. Хотя... может быть и так.

Джулия положила закладку, отлистала книгу к тому месту, где по ее предположениям должно было быть семейство Эсперанци, в старые времена носившее имя Сперон. Их покровителями были тилвит-теги Двора Блодье, кто-то из младших принцев. Ни описание призыва, ни портрет покровителя особенно девушку не заинтересовали. Она прочитала всё, что касалось семьи Сперон, полюбовалась портретом "своего" фейри, и раскрыла книгу на предыдущей закладке, на портрете принцессы сидов. Встала, отошла к окну. Солнце уже висело низко, небеса, залитые закатным золотом, пылали от края до края над зелеными сальмийскими холмами. В Лавенне сейчас вовсю готовятся к праздничному ночному балу. Джулия вдруг сообразила, что ведь если бы всё сложилось иначе, то сейчас бы она собиралась на этот бал, где по старому обычаю ее представляли бы маркизу, объявляли бы ее наследницей Арансини, а она бы принесла маркизу вассальную присягу, как и все совершеннолетние старшие дети знатных семейств Пекорино. А потом бы танцевала всю ночь со всеми, кто бы этого пожелал... и может быть, вполне может быть, в эту же ночь полюбилась бы с кем-нибудь в укромном уголке знаменитого Лавеннского парка... Но позор ее рождения всё это перечеркнул.

Она вернулась к столику с книгой и снова уставилась на картинку с прекрасной сидой. И вдруг подумала: а, собственно, почему вдруг — "позор ее рождения"? Как вообще ее мать могла бы "нагулять" ее от чужого? Ведь это странно. Пекоринцы известны своей любвеобильностью и способностью затащить в постель первого встречного ради пары часов любовных утех, это правда. Но при этом пекоринцы так же широко известны тщательной заботой о том, чтобы эти утехи не имели нежелательных последствий. Защитные амулеты в Пекорино есть у всех, они широко доступны и стоят недорого, и даже самые дешевые вполне надежны. А еще пекоринцы неизменно следуют правилу: не скрывать внебрачных детей. Знатные пекоринки выходили замуж, рожали детей от законных супругов, а в забавах с другими носили защитные амулеты. Если вдруг случалась неприятность в виде нежелательной беременности, ее или прерывали, или ребенка при рождении объявляли бастардом. Ревновать никому в голову не приходило, важнее всего была честность. Барон потому и разозлился, что узнал о подлом обмане. Но почему вдруг ее мать так поступила? И откуда эти сведения о каком-то бродячем артисте? И почему вдруг она, Джулия, непохожа на мать и барона? Ведь Джулия же смотрела в зеркало и видела там тот же цвет глаз, что у дона Леонелло, ту же форму бровей, и даже родинка у правого уголка рта такая же. Да, волосы другого цвета, лицо другое. Но если вспомнить мать — так ведь это ее лицо! И волосы...

Но ведь мачеха же сказала, что проверка по крови...

И тут Джулия горько рассмеялась. Какая проверка по крови? Не помнит она что-то, чтобы у нее брали кровь для такой проверки. Она знала, что крови должно быть довольно много — не меньше чем чайная ложка. Ранку, из которой можно было бы набрать такое количество, Джулия бы точно уж заметила. А кровь от месячных у нее взять не могли, она ведь стирала свое белье сама, да и ночную вазу мыла тоже сама. Разве что очень изощрился кто-то.

— А почему я сомневаюсь? — вдруг спросила девушка саму себя. — Есть же верный способ узнать правду. Вот же он, передо мной. Сегодня Короткая Ночь, и я могу попробовать призвать ее, — девушка провела кончиком пальца по картинке с феей. — Если она придет — значит, я Арансини. Если нет — значит, всё правда и я бастардесса, которую обманом назвали законной дочерью... И тогда вся жизнь моя пройдет тут, в монастыре...

Джулия быстро переписала формулу призыва, описанную в книге. Человек чужой крови не смог бы по этой формуле призвать фею, только тот, с чьими предками был заключен договор — так была построена формула.

И ничего для призыва не нужно, даже жертвенный дар.

Джулия едва дождалась ночи. Отслужили вечерню, колокол прозвонил начало ночных часов, и монастырь уснул. Девушка для верности выждала еще час, потом тихонько спустилась в сад, где при луне на посыпанной песочком площадке у пруда быстро начертила формулу.

Фея явилась сразу, не успела Джулия последнее слово призыва закончить. И выглядела точь-в-точь как на картинке... точно так же одета в украшения и маску... Хотя отличие было — она была притягательна куда сильнее, чем та, нарисованная.

Она шагнула в рунический круг из сплетения света и тени розовых кустов, замерла там и огляделась. Кокетливым жестом поправила серебряную маску, повернулась к девушке и уставилась на нее пылающими зелеными очами:

— Звала меня, лэанна Арансини?

Джулию аж затрясло — фея назвала ее дочерью Арансини. Фея не могла ошибаться — древняя магия, связывавшая ее по договору с родом Арансини, принадлежала сидам, и сиды никогда никого не называли чужими именами.

— Вижу, звала, — пригляделась к ней фея, вышла из круга и приблизилась. Джулия сглотнула, чувствуя ее особенную силу, светлую, радостную, щедрую — но при том и грозную, могучую, пугающую.

— Ты... принцесса сидов, дочь Кернунна Аэнаньи? — наконец осмелилась спросить девушка.

Сида звонко и мелодично рассмеялась, словно колокольчики серебряные зазвенели:

— О, ты совсем невежественна в том, как следует говорить с нами, дева. Разве ты не знаешь — задавать прямые вопросы невежливо?

Джулия смутилась, быстро сделала реверанс:

— Прости, пожалуйста. Я и правда не знаю.

Сида Аэнаньи перебросила за спину длинную серебряно-золотую прядь, звякнули браслеты на изящной руке:

— Теперь знаешь. Но я не в обиде, ты мне по сердцу, лэанна Арансини. Печально мне. Вижу в тебе грусть и давнюю боль. Ты позвала меня по старому обычаю, в Короткую Ночь, и по давнему договору я должна исполнить три твоих желания — как и любому из твоего рода, к кому я прихожу на первый зов.

Джулия снова задрожала. Три желания... Насколько могущественна принцесса сидов, какие желания она может исполнить?

Словно угадав ее мысли, сида улыбнулась:

— Не стану выполнять то, что нарушит Равновесие. Но исполню с охотой то, что его восстановит. Вижу, ты обижена несправедливо. Желай так, чтобы исправить несправедливость, но подумай хорошенько, лэанна Арансини Джулия.

Девушка опустила голову, обхватила себя за плечи руками. Первым порывом ее мыслей было — пожелать мачехе и сводному брату сдохнуть. Но она подавила это. Нет. Братец еще мал и ни в чем не виноват, а мачеха... справедливей было бы, чтобы она заплатила за свою подлость, и потеряла всё, что имеет благодаря этой подлости. Фея лучше всякой проверки по крови подтвердила, что Джулия — законная дочь барона Арансини. Значит, проверка, о которой говорила мачеха — подложная. Фальшивка, предназначенная лишь для одного человека — барона. Не зря же мачеха постаралась засунуть Джулию в монастырь, объявив пекоринской знати, что девушка возжелала посвятить жизнь Деве и отречься от мира... вместо того, чтобы заявить о ее незаконнорожденности. Потому что в таком случае родня матери, Эсперанци, потребовала бы повторной проверки, и тогда-то ложь бы выплыла наружу. Джулия аж зажмурилась от мысли, как всё оказалось просто... и какой же она была наивной дурочкой, когда позволила себя отправить в монастырь. А ведь могла бы сбежать, добраться до дядьев по матери и попросить помочь. Но что уж теперь... А и правда — а что теперь она может сделать, зная правду и имея три желания от сиды-покровительницы?

Джулия открыла глаза, задумчиво посмотрела на сиду. Та улыбнулась в ответ:

— Желай, ибо ночь сегодня коротка.

Короткая Ночь!!! Точно! Сегодня же бал в Лавеннском дворце маркиза, и вся пекоринская знать там. И по старинному обычаю любой аристократ Пекорино имеет право обратиться к маркизу с личной просьбой о помощи, и маркиз не может отказать. Вот если бы Джулия как-то смогла попасть на этот бал, подойти к маркизу и попросить его о расследовании своего дела. Пусть всё выплывет на публику. И даже если вдруг окажется, что Джулия — бастардесса, ей уже всё равно. Позор? Ну и пусть. По крайней мере она будет знать правду.

И девушка решилась:

— Я хочу оказаться в Лавенне, во дворце маркиза Пекорини.

Сида рассмеялась:

— Всего лишь? О, это простое желание. Я проведу тебя путями Фейриё, и ты окажешься там очень быстро. А второе твое желание?

— Пусть меня там не узнает никто, пока я не назову свое имя полностью.

— Тоже легко. Что же ты просишь о таких простых вещах, лэанна Арансини?

— А третье... позволь мне его приберечь до конца этой Короткой Ночи.

— О, это уже любопытно, — фея шагнула еще ближе и коснулась ее подбородка. Джулия почувствовала жар и томление, похожие на то, что было днем, когда к ней прикасалась Бланка... но куда более сильные. — Хорошо. Но знаешь ли ты, что за мой призыв ты должна будешь заплатить мне?

Джулия задрожала. Фейри известны тем, что могут потребовать такое, что потом тысячу раз пожалеешь, что вообще связался с ними...

— Я сделаю всё, что ты пожелаешь, Аэнаньи, — решительно сказала Джулия.

Фея вдруг схватила ее за талию и подняла вверх, словно ребенка, и рассмеялась:

— Ах, мне это нравится! Не бойся, лэанна Арансини, я не пожелаю ничего, что было бы в тягость тебе! С давних пор те из вашего рода, кто призывал меня, платили любовными утехами. Я буду любить тебя, пока Луна не пройдет небесами к закату и не зависнет на мою ладонь над небокраем. А потом выполню твои желания.

Джулия быстро глянула на небо. Луна стояла сейчас в западной половине неба, но довольно высоко. Впрочем, Луна движется по небу быстро.

— Я согласна, фея Аэнаньи, — твердо сказала девушка.

Сида улыбнулась, и мир вокруг неуловимо изменился. Луна с неба исчезла, взамен по темно-синему небосводу там, где она должна бы быть, разливалось серебристое неяркое сияние. Мягкая зеленая кудрявая трава пружинила под ногами, и в ней искрились разноцветные крошечные цветочки.

Сида сдернула с Джулии рясу, уложила девушку на травку и склонилась над ней:

— Девственна! Редко мне выпадает такое удовольствие!

Она прикоснулась губами ко лбу Джулии, потом поцеловала нос, а после — губы. Джулия ответила на поцелуй, уже плохо соображая, что происходит. Ее подхватила волна горячего и сладкого восторга и неуклонно поднимала всё выше и выше.

Сида между тем села на ее бедра, не прекращая целовать, ласкала небольшие груди девушки, и та стонала, выгибалась и беспорядочно скользила ладонями по восхитительно гладкой и нежной коже феи. А та оторвалась от губ Джулии, сместилась ниже, провела языком под правой грудью, вызвав резкий, захлебывающийся стон, потом под левой, затем прошлась до пупка. Ее сильные руки огладили девушку по талии, бедрам, нырнули под ягодицы и схватились за них, приподняв бедра. Сама сида сейчас сидела на коленях между ляжек Джулии, и девушка невольно подобрала ноги, согнув их в коленях и разведя пошире. Сида усмехнулась, быстрым сильным движением подняла ее за бедра и забросила ее ноги себе на плечи. Теперь раскрытое лоно Джулии оказалось прямо у губ феи.

— Аххх, какая нежная, не тронутая ни одним мужчиной красота... — прошептала Аэнаньи, высунула язычок и провела им по складкам вульвы вокруг уже отвердевшего бутона клитора. Джулия закричала. Ей казалось, что она сейчас задохнется от удовольствия, но это было лишь началом, волна, подхватившая ее во время поцелуя сиды, всё поднимала и поднимала ее, и до гребня было далеко. Все мысли куда-то делись, сознание почти угасло, и ловило только чувственное наслаждение.

Язык сиды вытворял что-то совершенно невероятное с лоном Джулии, заставляя девушку кричать, хвататься за траву, выгибаться и вскидывать ноги, то отстраняясь от лица феи, то наоборот, прижимаясь к нему. А когда этот ловкий, неутомимый и искусный язычок вдруг нырнул внутрь, в самое сокровенное, Джулия сотряслась в оргазме таком сильном, что ей на миг показалось, будто она сейчас умрет. Однако не умерла, а лишь перескочила на новую волну, еще более могучую и высокую.

Сколько это продолжалось, Джулия не могла бы сказать. Да и как это поймешь? Она трижды билась в оргазме, прежде чем сида наконец оторвалась от ее лона. Поглаживая дрожащие от удовольствия бедра девушки, фея сказала:

— Ох, хорошо! Так сладко! Но Луна еще высоко.

Джулия в ответ лишь мурлыкнула что-то, не в силах ни шевельнуться, ни внятно ответить. Но ответа фея явно не ждала. Она сняла ноги Джулии со своих плеч, улеглась сама на траву и уложила девушку головой на свои бедра, развела ноги и открылась ей. Джулия впервые увидела женское лоно так близко и полно, и удивилась тому, как там всё хитро устроено. Конечно, анатомии в монастыре учили тоже, но одно дело — схемы, а совсем другое — вот так... К тому же у сиды там вместо жестких волос рос мягкий короткий пушок, почти ничего не скрывавший. Розовая крупная бусина клитора выпирала из лепестков нежной плоти, ниже поблескивал перламутровой влагой узкий вход, чуть приоткрытый, словно раковина озерной жемчужницы. Джулия потрогала пальцем бусину, оказавшуюся довольно твердой, и сида легонько охнула. Палец девушки прошел ниже, очертил жестом художницы и лепестки малых губ, и скрытое между ними, коснулся входа и замер там нерешительно, потом снова двинулся в путь, ощупывая и исследуя всё лоно. А когда снова дошел до приоткрытого входа, Джулия добавила к нему второй, мягким, осторожным движением ввела кончики пальцев за складки влажной плоти. Фея вздрогнула и застонала, но не сказала ничего, и девушка поняла, что та предлагает ей делать что хочет, и примет любые ласки, пусть даже и неумелые. Потому Джулия отбросила нерешительность. Сама она всё еще была полна истомой, между ног сладко и удовлетворенно ныло, и там уже не хотелось ничего, а вот подарить взамен наслаждение хотелось очень сильно. Она ввела пальцы глубже, упругая плоть обхватила их жадно и требовательно, и Джулия задвигала в ней пальцами быстро и сильно, с восторгом наблюдая, как увеличивается клитор, а потом коснулась его языком. Вкус свежей травы и мяты, запах ромашки и зеленого чая... Девушка самозабвенно вылизывала и ласкала пальцами это восхитительное лоно, и чувствовала, что снова близка к оргазму — от одного лишь ощущения, что делает хорошо своей случайной, но такой необычной любовнице. А фее было хорошо — она вздрагивала, стонала и просила продолжать хриплым от страсти голосом... А потом выгнулась и закричала, и от ее крика из травы взметнулись стаи разноцветных огоньков, оказавшихся крошечными пикси.

— Ох, сладко, так сладко! — простонала, садясь и потягиваясь, сида. — Хорошая плата за твои желания, лэанна Арансини. Что же, пора мне их исполнить, — она протянула девушке ее рясу. — Одевайся и — в путь.

Джулия в Лавенне была в последний раз еще при жизни своей матери. Тогда ей было двенадцать лет, ее привезли в Соборный Храм Лавенны для первого причастия Дарами, как водилось в Пекорино. Тогда она и еще пара десятков девочек из знатных семейств вошла в храм в платье из тонкого белого шелка, а вышла в алой накидке, подаренной архонтисой Девы. Потом эту накидку она должна была надеть в день шестнадцатилетия, когда с нее бы по обычаю состригли косы в жертву Хранителю. Их завернули бы в эту тонкую ткань и сожгли в чаше с жертвенным огнем, а сама Джулия после того получила бы от родителей защитный амулет и могла бы открыто завести с кем-нибудь любовные отношения. Пекоринцы, очень снисходительные к любовным связям между взрослыми, были очень строги и даже суровы, когда дело касалось несовершеннолетних. В этой провинции за связь взрослого с ребенком или подростком до шестнадцати лет полагалась публичная порка в колодках "до крови и беспамятства", а если оказывалось, что несовершеннолетнего изнасиловали — то к порке прилагались клеймение лба и усекновение языка. Причем в таких случаях знатность преступника ничем бы не помогла ему... был однажды случай, когда кто-то из родни маркиза Пекорини на таком попался. И тогда сам маркиз проследил, чтобы кара была исполнена по всем правилам.

В тот визит в Лавенну мать показала Джулии дворец маркиза, и они даже гуляли по знаменитому парку (дважды в неделю его открывали для публики). Оказавшись сейчас в том парке, Джулия поразилась тому, что там ничегошеньки не изменилось, даже розовые кусты были выстрижены так же, как и шесть лет назад. Разница лишь в том была, что сейчас парк кишел людьми в изысканных нарядах, и отовсюду доносилась музыка. Джулия вышла из дрожащей тени у высокой живой изгороди. Сида развернула девушку к себе, оглядела ее и сказала:

— Ты хочешь идти во дворец вот так?

Джулия пощипала подол рясы:

— У меня нет другой одежды. Да и какая разница?

— О, ну я же знаю, что для вас, людей, одежда важна... и что вы, когда приходите к своим владыкам, наряжаетесь в лучшие наряды, — улыбнулась фея.

Джулии вдруг стало очень щекотно, словно по ней поползли тысячи мурашек. Она глянула на свои руки и охнула: по ней и вправду ползли... не мурашки, но крошечные пикси-бабочки, они оплетали ее тончайшей паутинкой, а паутинка превращалась в легкое, воздушное платье из множества оборок, украшенное живыми розами бледно-лилового цвета. Фея быстрыми и ловкими движениями пальцев расплела простые косы девушки, тут же уложила ей волосы в высокую прическу, воткнула туда несколько цветков:

— Вот так куда лучше. А теперь иди, и помни, что до первого луча солнца ты должна произнести и третье желание.

И фея исчезла с глаз долой, но Джулия чувствовала — она где-то тут, рядышком. От этого у девушки укрепилась уверенность в себе, и она решительно пошла ко входу во дворец.

На нее смотрели, но не больше, чем на любую другую из гостей. Здесь полным-полно было девушек, женщин и пожилых дам в роскошных платьях и сверкающих драгоценностях. Джулия, украшенная только цветами, даже почувствовала себя жалкой замарашкой... пока не увидела свое отражение в зеркальной стене одного из залов, и поняла, что ее свежая красота и живые цветы куда лучше, чем жемчуга и самоцветы.

После зеркального зала она прошла еще через короткую анфиладу гостевых покоев, от коридора закрытых только расписными ширмами, за которыми дамы и кавалеры, судя по звукам, предавались любовным утехам, и вошла в большой зал, где играла веселая музыка, а по навощенному паркету кружились в танце гости. Вдоль стен гостей было еще больше: кто стоял, кто сидел на креслах и диванах, кто ходил туда-сюда с бокалами в руках. В противоположном конце зала на возвышении стояло большое кресло, и в нем сидел мужчина на вид довольно молодой, и возраст его определить было бы трудно (как и у любого коренного пекоринца), если бы Джулия не знала точно. Маркизу Пекорини было пятьдесят семь лет, а выглядел он не больше чем на сорок, и то за счет морщин на лбу, каковые были скорее плодом забот и тревог, чем признаком возраста.

Рядом с возвышением толпились представители высшей знати Пекорино — старшие члены семейств. Увидела там Джулия и мачеху. Баронесса Марианна за два года вдовства похорошела, расцвела, и вдовством явно не тяготилась. Во всяком случае траурной в ее одежде были лишь фиолетовая бархотка на шее и такого же цвета искусственная роза в самом низу глубокого декольте. Девушка вздрогнула, когда мачеха посмотрела на нее. Но фейское волшебство действовало, и баронесса не узнала ее.

Джулия воспользовалась моментом, когда музыка смолкла и пары танцоров кланялись друг другу, расходясь. В толпе вокруг возвышения с креслом маркиза образовалась брешь, и Джулия вклинилась в эту брешь решительно и резко, даже кому-то на ногу наступила, прорвалась к ступеням на возвышение и взобралась по ним. Склонилась перед маркизом в глубоком реверансе:

— Ваша светлость, прибегаю к праву просить вашей безотказной помощи и вашего правосудия!

Ее голос прозвучал неожиданно громко. Спиной Джулия почувствовала, как все рядом с возвышением уставились на нее. Маркиз с интересом оглядел ее:

— Я не узнаю тебя, сеньорита. О какой помощи и каком правосудии ты просишь, и по какому праву?

— По праву рождения, — твердо сказала Джулия. — Я дочь знатного рода, старшая из детей и наследница титула.

— Почему же ты не называешь своё имя?

— Прошу прощения, дон Пекорини, — снова сделала реверанс Джулия, но на вопрос не ответила. Маркиз помолчал, потом кивнул:

— Хорошо. Я не откажу тебе в помощи, таково мое слово. Изложи суть своего дела.

— О, мое дело, ваша светлость, очень простое. Меня лишили того, что мне принадлежит с рождения, оболгали и заставили уйти в монастырь, хотя сердце мое не лежало к служению и не желало приносить обеты. И сейчас я требую справедливости.

Маркиз приподнял бровь.

— Ты же понимаешь, сеньорита, что я не могу тебе помочь, не зная, кто ты.

Джулия выпрямилась, посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Я — Джулия Арансини, дочь Леонелло Арансини и Маргариты Эсперанци.

— Ах ты лживая сука! — раздался позади вопль мачехи. Она живо растолкала всех, кто окружал ее, и влезла на возвышение. Склонилась перед маркизом:

— Простите, ваша светлость! Эта сумасшедшая девка не имеет никакого права называться дочерью моего покойного супруга!

Джулия развернулась к мачехе, ядовито усмехнулась:

— Вот так откровенно, сеньора? А как же ваш страх публичного позора семье? Вы не боитесь? Я-то не боюсь, мне уже нечего бояться. Хоть я и не принесла еще полных обетов, но я послушница, и если дело решится не в мою пользу, стану монахиней... Но сначала вы вернете мне то, что отобрали.

— Ах ты, ублюдочная тварь! Дон Пекорини!!! Эта девка — плод обмана, ее мать нагуляла ее с неведомо кем и выдала за дочь барона! А теперь она смеет требовать наследство и титул!!!

Краем уха Джулия услышала отдаленную реплику: "Эта купчиха оскорбляет нашу покойную сестру, ты слышал, Джованни?!". Отлично, значит, оба ее дяди тоже здесь. Джулия любви к ним не испытывала — они ни разу не поинтересовались судьбой племянницы после смерти сестры, и удовлетворились сообщением, что Джулия "воспылала жаждой служить Деве и уединилась в монастыре". Но они бы наверняка не отказали в помощи, если бы только Джулия в свое время сообразила ее у них попросить. Ну, ничего, пусть теперь вступаются за честь своего рода.

— Смею, сеньора. Уж хотя бы наследство моей матери принадлежит мне. А вы его у меня бессовестно отобрали, — Джулия посмотрела ей прямо в глаза и вздрогнула — такая леденящая ненависть там искрилась. — Извольте вернуть.

— У Марго приданого на полторы тысячи эскудо было!!! — раздался голос кого-то из дядьев уже совсем близко. — И по брачному договору половина должна была детям отойти.

Толстенький невысокий мужчина, пыхтя, забрался на возвышение. Следом лез второй, похожий на него, только моложе и худее.

— Всё пошло в монастырь как взнос, — отрезала мачеха.

Джулия рассмеялась:

— Где вы так научились лгать и не краснеть, сеньора? В каком пансионе учат этакому искусству? Впрочем, думать вас там не научили. Проверить взнос несложно — достаточно лишь написать письмо аббатисе монастыря в Астурио.

— А я и напишу, — рявкнул толстяк барон Эсперанци. — Прямо с утра. Нет!!! Я туда поеду. И сам поговорю с аббатисой.

— Эти монашки не умеют считать деньги, — пожала роскошным плечом мачеха. — Им без разницы, семьсот эскудо или семьдесят, они их давно спустили на каких-нибудь нищих голодранцев.

Маркиз смотрел на этот балаган молча, но с явным интересом. Джулии вдруг стало стыдно вчуже за мачехино поведение, но она быстренько прогнала этот стыд. Вот еще. Ей тут меньше всех стыда положено.

— Сеньора, я требую вернуть мне наследство от матери, это первое. И второе — я требую извинений за подлую клевету, которую вы возвели на меня перед моим отцом.

— Твой отец — какой-то бродячий клоун, — отрезала мачеха. — Ты не имеешь никакого права называться именем Арансини. Так и быть, получишь деньги своей шлюхи-матери, и пусть с твоим позором разбирается семья Эсперанци.

Младший из дядей процедил в ответ:

— На Джулии нет позора. Позор, сеньора, в отличие от денег, титулов и домена не наследуется.

А старший дядя посмотрел с сочувствием на Джулию и сказал:

— Почему ты ни словом не обмолвилась в письмах об этом?

Джулия удивилась:

— К-каких письмах?

— Которые ты нам писала из монастыря, — теперь удивился дядя. — И которые ты писала до того. Ты же сама и написала, что хочешь уйти от мира и готовишься к вступлению в монастырь, потому не приезжаешь в гости и никого не желаешь видеть, чтобы не искушаться мирским.

— Я не писала никаких писем... То есть я написала одно, давно... вы ответили, что вам некогда и недосуг.

Дядя аж глаза округлил от невероятного удивления:

— Да не писал я такого!!! Как бы я мог?

Мачеха гнусно хихикнула.

Маркиз молчал по-прежнему.

Джулия уже всё поняла.

Повернулась к маркизу, снова сделала реверанс:

— Дон Пекорини. В вашей воле вершить правосудие в среде высшей знати Пекорино. И я прошу — назначьте проверку по крови. Проверка покажет, что я — дочь Леонелло Арансини.

— Не покажет, — еще гнуснее захихикала мачеха. — Ваша светлость, назначайте. Я завтра же приведу юного барона для проверки. И тогда все узнают, что эта девка — самозванка и лгунья, и дочь лгуньи.

И тут Джулия почувствовала, что ей надоело. Вот просто надоело — и всё.

И она сказала громко:

— Аэнаньи, принцесса Двора Кернунна, выполни моё третье желание! Пусть все тайные грехи здесь станут явными, и никто не сможет их сокрыть!

От высокого раскрытого окна донесся переливчатый, серебристый смех, все посмотрели туда и увидели стоящую на подоконнике почти обнаженную сиду в рогатой маске, с искрящимися золотом и серебром волосами и пылающими зеленью очами. Сида махнула рукой:

— Исполнено, лэанна Арансини. Договор соблюден, Равновесие сохранено.

И сида исчезла.

В зале повисла мертвая тишина... и почти сразу разорвалась взвизгом мачехи. Все уставились на нее. Она зажимала рот и челюсть руками, и из-под пальцев текла кровь.

— М-м-м-м... Ы-ы-ы-ы... У-у-у-у... — издавала сеньора Марианна странные звуки, и наконец не выдержала, отняла руки от лица. Ее губы были искусаны и надорваны. Она заорала, брызгая кровью:

— Проверка не покажет твоего родства с моим сыном, ты не сестра ему!!!

— Это почему же, сеньора? — вдруг холодно спросил маркиз.

Мачеха испуганно дернулась, снова зажала рот, но почти сразу отдернула руки и крикнула:

— В нем нет крови Арансини!!! Я солгала!!! Мой сын не от Леонелло!!! Я хотела, чтобы он получил титул и наследство, а эта гадкая девчонка мешала моему мальчику!!! Это несправедливо!!! Она такая красивая, ее все любили, ни за что, просто так, и она еще получила бы титул, домен и три тысячи эскудо активов, а мой мальчик — ничего! Моя семья разорена, и он не унаследовал бы ни реала... Я не могла обделить своего ребенка!!!

— И вы обделили чужого, да еще оклеветали покойную Маргариту Арансини, — плюнул ей в лицо старший Эсперанци, а потом рухнул на колени у ног маркиза, стукнул головой об пол и горестно сказал:

— Ваша светлость!!! Каюсь, грешен и виновен. Сокрыл налоги на сто двадцать эскудо — не хватало для постройки дома в столице... И еще повара своего выпорол и связанного отлюбил, без его согласия, а потом пятьсот реалов откупного дал...

Кто-то из знати у подножия возвышения тоже упал на колени и завопил:

— Виновен, ваша светлость, сеньоры!!! Скрыл от жены и семьи трех бастардов!!!

Еще один мужчина где-то справа с тоской признался:

— Украл на дорожном подряде сорок тысяч реалов... А потом их в рулетку в "Веселой Ведьме" проиграл...

Женский голос слева простонал с чистым раскаянием:

— Деньги, городским советом на приют сиротский выделенные, на постройку театра отдала, а на приют собиралась с осенних сборов выкроить... Стыдно как...

Мачеха упала на ковер и принялась кататься по нему, крепко зажимая рот, но всё равно сквозь стиснутые ладони булькала:

— Письма подделывала... а за фальшивую проверку по крови деньги из наследства Джулии отдала... тридцать пять эскудо!.. Леонелло травила свинцовыми белилами... всё ради моего сыночка ненаглядного!!!

Джулия растерянно огляделась. Все вокруг признавались в грехах и обманах разной степени тяжести, и только ей не хотелось ни в чем таком признаться. Она робко глянула на маркиза:

— Дон Пекорини... А почему меня не тянет каяться?

— Может просто потому, что — не в чем? — предположил маркиз. — Жила в монастыре, согрешить просто не было возможности. Эх... Я-то каюсь, два года тому сына младшего крепко выпорол, да еще пригрозил в монастырь отправить, если продолжит чудить... Сын исправился, а мне вот стыдно до сих пор...

Он вздохнул, потер лоб, глянул за окно:

— Скоро рассвет и это безобразие прекратится, многим утром будет очень стыдно, а кое-кому придется и по закону ответственность нести. Твоей мачехе в том числе. Что ж, можно считать, справедливость восстановлена. Ты — законная баронесса и донья Арансини. Даже проверка по крови не нужна, есть признание преступницы, но главное — покровительница твоего рода ответила на призыв и назвала тебя родовым именем. Редкий случай, когда свидетельство фейри принимается судом.

Через три дня Джулия официально вступила в наследство и впервые за два с лишним года вошла в родной дом, где уже не было и духу мачехи и ее сына. Мальчишку Джулии было жалко — он-то не виноват, что его мать подлая тварь. Маркиз на ее вопрос, что будет с мальчиком, сказал, что по закону его от преступницы можно забрать и определить в приемные дети в приличную семью. Вряд ли он в четыре года так уже испорчен матерью, что ничего нельзя исправить.

А Джулия спустя еще день поехала в Астурио. В монастыре уже знали, что случилось: еще утром Солнцестояния в саду нашли круг призыва и листок бумаги, на который Джулия переписала формулу, а к вечеру и письмо от маркиза магопочтой пришло. Но девушка всё равно хотела поблагодарить аббатису и старших сестер за заботу, извиниться за доставленное беспокойство... И еще — повидаться с сестрой Бланкой. Ей она была особенно благодарна.

Неудивительно, что приватный разговор с ученой монахиней закончился бурными ласками на узком монашеском ложе... и предложением как-нибудь приехать в Кастель Арансини, исследовать тамошнюю коллекцию рукописных книг.

А платье, подаренное феей, у Джулии так и осталось, только цветы все-таки увяли. Джулия заказала для него большой футляр из кедра и тонкого стекла, и хранила всю жизнь, завещав надеть его на нее как саван, что и было исполнено много-много-много лет спустя ее наследниками.


End file.
